


seven minutes in heaven

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Drunk Kissing, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I find it cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare, seriously ao3 needs more junew fics, they're both adorable here nd i want what they have tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: juyeon is in the closet.no, i meanliterally. he isinthe closet.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the middle of doing my chemistry worksheet when i told myself, "fuck it. i wanna write something and make myself believe that love still exists. even for just five minutes". the result? this unbeta-ed, made-in-two-hours self-indulgent fic.
> 
> might delete this when i'm not high on atoms and ionic bonds anymore. idk.

juyeon is in the closet.

no, i mean _literally_. he is _in_ the closet.

"ah, fu— sorry." he lowly mutters at the boy beside him when juyeon elbowed him while changing into a more comfortable position.

they're at eric's house party, a few hours after his and eric's football team became the champions in the interschool football match held in another school. in addition, juyeon was hailed as the mvp and therefore considered the star of the show. eric got really happy and decided that wednesday night is the right time to party and get blackout drunk.

a party is a party. things are bound to get not-so-child-friendly, especially now that they are nearing college and eric's parents are out for two days. there are drinks and loud music, as well as shit-faced teenagers making out in some corners of the house.

juyeon, being the goody-goody responsible friend of their group, manages to remain (kind of) sober until eleven in the evening. there are still some people hanging out but it is mostly just their friend group which is, by the way, still a lot considering they consists of twelve people.

the whole gang had formed a circle in the living room by pushing the center table and the sofas to the side. there's noise music playing in the background, hyping everyone up except for poor drunk sangyeon who is emotionally singing along to the lyrics. the rest of them just lets him have his time — sangyeon hadn't had much fun like this since he got buried in student council affairs.

of course, can a party even be considered a party when no one played even a single game of truth or dare? eric had initiated the whole thing and convinced everyone that it'll be fun. juyeon knows. after all, the younger boy had told him that this game is going to be his excuse to finally kiss the man of his dreams. said man has a sharp jawline and is currently teasing a whining chanhee. take a guess who it is.

it took a long time for the game to start (sangyeon was using the bottle as his microphone and he won't let go) but it only took them a short while for the game to become more intense. they, in their drunk states, had come up of all sorts of things that will definitely leave them with regret and embarrassment in the morning. even a jail sentence, probably.

after daring hyunjae to go to the nearest convenience store and ask the innocent cashier if he can try out the condoms before buying them, the bottle finally landed on juyeon.

it came out as a surprise, since they have been playing for the past hour and not once did the bottle chose him. hell, it didn't even do it when jacob tried to rig the results.

by now most of the group have lost their skills of thinking properly, and that made juyeon's fear for the future that awaits him twice as much. he doesn't want to get asked about _that_ and so he chose dare.

juyeon remembered seeing kevin grin, thinking to himself that the dark-haired looked like a wicked disney stepmom planning something evil (in reality, though, kevin's grin was nothing but drunk-looking and borderline unsettling).

he points to juyeon and to somewhere — or someone, juyeon's not sure. "you. him. seven minutes in heaven."

the group cheered, with younghoon even going out of his way to punch the glass center table beside him. it's a good thing haknyeon stopped him before the older can even bang his head against it.

one thing led to another and juyeon soon found himself being pushed against eric's bedroom closet along with another boy. kevin's "just warn us if you want to go all the way" was the last thing he heard before the closet door shut right in his face.

and that's it. that's the story of how juyeon found himself in the closet.

eric's closet smells like a mixture of air freshener and detergent, and goddamn the fragrance is too strong it's horrible. juyeon also swears he can see different shades of pink clothing despite not having a proper light source inside.

the boy beside him only lets out a sigh. "it's fine. are you okay, though? it's getting hot and you're wearing a thick hoodie."

juyeon takes a sideways glance to his companion only to find him staring back at him. with that, he retracted his gaze and looks straight ahead, telling his heart to stop beating too much and too fucking loud.

"i'm okay. it's only seven minutes."

"oh, cool." the boy replies. "it's so hot in here. is this a closet or an oven?"

it's a joke. it's definitely a joke, right? whatever. juyeon still chokes out a laugh. but it was so awkward and so sudden and his laugh just sounded like what a a coughing, dying, dehydrated goat would sound like. fuck.

juyeon takes another second-long glance to him.

okay, here's the thing: juyeon is in the closet. no, not literally anymore. he is a closeted bisexual, a thing that can be deemed as unusual especially since juyeon's in the football team, tall and full of muscles and shit. among his circle of friends, only one of them is aware of his sexuality. and that was because he suddenly blurted it out when changmin confided to him that he is pansexual. there's not really anything wrong with coming out, juyeon is a hundred percent sure that his friends and parents will accept him. it's just he prefers not to. the world is a scary place, after all.

and here's another thing: juyeon may or may not have a thing for the blonde beside him. yes, he is a part of their friend group. yes, he is a boy. yes, he is so fucking pretty and adorable and _i feel like crying whenever he looks at me and looks at me with wide eyes and pouty lips and—_

for the early parts of the night, juyeon had to refrain himself from grabbing chanhee and engulfing him in his arms, probably even kiss him breathless once in a while. but can you even blame him? chanhee is wearing another one of his pastel outfits, a beret placed on top of his head that makes juyeon swoon and coo inside. the half-brown, half-blonde hair is replaced with (very) bright yellow-colored strands and juyeon has to be lying if he say that the reason why he tripped on the stairs was not because of chanhee.

juyeon likes it. he thinks the color suits the younger. even if changmin mocked chanhee for having piss hair, juyeon still likes it.

so yeah, no big deal. juyeon has a crush on his friend for a while now, and said friend is now standing so close beside him. locked inside eric's closet. far away from anyone to look or hear at whatever they are going to do inside.

_goddamn it, juyeon. calm your gay ass now._

"are you okay?" chanhee asks for the second time, probably because he noticed juyeon breathing too loud and sweating profusely thanks to his hoodie.

juyeon repeats his answer. "i'm okay."

the answer seems to not satisfy chanhee though, because the blonde reaches out for the handkerchief in his pocket and leans into juyeon, wiping the beads of sweat on his face.

dude. what the fuck.

the closet is small (obviously) so chanhee really has to invade juyeon's personal space if he wants to get the sweat out of the way. and it's fine, right? a bro helping another bro out is fine. except chanhee is so close that juyeon gets cross-eyed at the proximity between them. there really isn't any light source inside the closet, but juyeon can clearly see everything about chanhee — especially the pouty lips.

is this what being beside to your crush feels like? you hyperventilate and end up having night vision powers?

chanhee retracts his hand before smiling at him. "we're about to go in a few minutes. after this i'm making you drink water."

"cool." juyeon only replies. just because.

juyeon likes chanhee. that's already a given. and he wants to kiss him too, so it's understandable that he can't give out complete, decent replies like a fucking normal human being. he prays that whoever is laughing at his situation right now will experience being locked in a closet with their crush as well.

"you know," chanhee starts after a minute of silence. "when people fall victim to this game, they kiss and make out."

"...what?"

juyeon watches as the younger boy runs a hand through his hair. "i'm just saying that— you know— like, uh, we should kiss...?"

error. comprehension skills not found.

"i'm sorry, what?" juyeon stares at him, dumbfounded.

did he hear that right? kiss? chanhee wants them to kiss?

juyeon wants to kiss him, of course. he's been dying to do that for months. the only problem is: isn't chanhee straight? sure, the younger acts feminine and is also unusually clingy but that doesn't mean anything. boys can be feminine and still be straight.

chanhee shuts his eyes in embarrassment and puts a distance between him and juyeon, which honestly is not much since there's only so much space this closet can offer. "nevermind. forget i said that, forget i'm even here— i just thought that you might want to since you keep looking—"

and then chanhee shuts up, but not to his own accord.

juyeon snakes his hand at the back of the smaller's neck and pulls chanhee in for a deep kiss. chanhee stands still for a couple of seconds, shock at the sudden turn of events, and juyeon is about to pull away due to fear when the other boy releases a small appreciative noise.

he kisses him back, and damn does it feel wonderful.

it's not that romantic compared to what he had seen in movies, juyeon has to admit. they're sweaty and stuck in a wooden cabinet surrounded by strawberry fragrance from eric's air freshener, but juyeon can still feel the sparks and the butterflies and the fireworks and whatever you call those heart-fluttering feelings. the temperature feels like hell, but chanhee's intoxicating kisses make juyeon feel like he is in heaven. 

the way chanhee kisses is far different from what juyeon daydreamed. it's soft and sweet, yes, but it also _bites_. chanhee isn't afraid to bite on his bottom lip and pull it in between his teeth. it's what makes juyeon unable to choose between moaning because _that's so hot what the fuck_ or chuckling because _that is so chanhee._

chanhee pulls away before juyeon can even take the kiss to another level, leaving him breathless. he chases after the younger's lips and it makes chanhee laugh. the blonde gifts him another short kiss because of it.

"i just kissed a boy." juyeon dumbly blurts out. he stares at chanhee in awe. "and i liked it."

a light shove to the shoulder is what he gets.

"make another stupid reference like that and i'm not going to kiss you ever again."

juyeon can feel a smile creep up to his face because of the suggestion of a possible next time. "so you're planning to kiss me again?"

chanhee suddenly gives him another peck in the lips. juyeon didn't complain. it's so addicting. "i mean i like you and you're a good kisser so why not?"

with that, juyeon's heart just did a double take. he can't help but let his smile widen even more to the point that his cheeks hurt. how chanhee can afford being both bold and cute at the same time is beyond him.

"i like you too, by the way."

chanhee hums. "i know."

"no, i mean in a non-platonic way. like, not as a friend but as a lover— wait, fuck, that's so sudden but i'm just saying that if you want to be my boy—"

the younger grabs his hand, laughing. "ju, we kissed. that didn't look platonic at all. it wasn't sudden too so don't worry."

"that's... good to know?"

the closet door opens before chanhee can even say anything, revealing a slightly drunk changmin. the dimpled boy is sober enough to still be capable of doing things on his own, and he has proven it by properly handing the both of them towels and their cellphones. he's also frowning in a worried sort of way.

"the rest started to pass out one by one so me and jacob-hyung had to take them to the guest rooms." changmin starts to explain. "some of them resisted until jacob threatened to smash his guitar on their faces. we lost track of time and forgot about you guys. i'm really sorry."

juyeon gives him a reassuring smile. "it's alright, min. don't worry about us. you can go and rest now."

"are you sure though—"

"i am."

"fine." changmin surrenders. "lifting four men upstairs isn't exactly my kind of fun, but whatever. i need to sleep now." the bags under changmin's eyes can testify that he isn't lying, and so chanhee worriedly waves him off.

"you're not really good at concealing." chanhee comments after changmin's figure disappeared into one of the rooms.

juyeon looks at him. "what?"

"you're like an open book. you stare at me all the time, and whenever i wear lip gloss you look at my lips and lick your own." the blonde giggles, causing juyeon to blush due to embarrassment. "that's not really what a straight man does, right? i think it's cute though. i think you're cute."

"thank you...?"

god, he got to stop giving lame replies whenever chanhee talks. he sounds like a loser. and a virgin.

chanhee only gives him another giggle, and call him mr. corny but juyeon considers chanhee's giggles as the mortal equivalent of when angels sing. they're music to his ears.

the younger boy plants another sweet kiss on juyeon's lips before heading for the exit. "oh, and juyeon?" he turns back to the still-dumbfounded boy. "i want it."

"you want what?"

"i want to be your boyfriend." chanhee's smile is warm and reassuring. it makes juyeon's heart melt. "i guess i'll see you in the morning then."

so yeah, juyeon is in the closet. literally and figuratively.

he got himself the man of his dreams slash the cutest boyfriend though.

that is all what juyeon needed and wanted for now.

**Author's Note:**

> lol yeah sorry if this sucks u can just complain on my twitter (@nyuthings)


End file.
